Untitled (for now)
by NinkSmiley
Summary: Unilock. When John comes to his university, everything seems normal for about five minutes. Then he meets his roommate, Sherlock Holmes, who plays the violin, experiments on body parts and is an arsehole to everybody. i really don't know how to write summaries. Johnlock and Molstrade included
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first chapter. Here we go. I'm not a native speaker, sorry for bad English.**

"John?" John turned around. He saw a chubby man small, round glasses. It took him a second to remember who he was.

"Mike?" He had gone to elementary school with Mike. He still had the same round glasses.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time!" Mike said as he came closer. He was carrying a big box. "Who's your roommate?" John asked. "My best friend from elementary school, Henry. Who's yours?" "I don't know… But who'd want me for a roommate?" John scoffed and turned back to the list. He started going through the A column.

"I wouldn't look there. A is for girls, B is for boys. Well I'd better go. Henry is waiting for me. If you want you can pay a visit. We live in 373B" Mike said and walked away.

It took John ages to find his name. He was in room 221B with a guy named Sherlock Holmes.

He sighed and picked up his messenger bag and threw it over his shoulders. He started dragging his suitcase behind him. He still had two boxes in Harry's car but he didn't expect much help from her. Thanks god, the building had an elevator because he really didn't feel like dragging the suitcase two stories up the stairs.

The door to 221B was opened. John walked in. It was a nice dorm with two beds, one at each side of the room and two desks next to the beds. There was a bookshelf between the desks, already half filled with books. On his right was the bathroom and on his left was a miniature kitchen. On one bed there lay a suitcase, some boxes and a violin. The closet at the end of the bed was opened. No sign of Sherlock Holmes, though.

"Hello." John heard a voice from behind and turned around. Sherlock was a tall, pale man with dark curly hair. His eyes were grey.

"Hello. Um, I'm John," "I know" Sherlock walked past him and started putting his shirt in his closet. John put his bag and his suitcase on his bed and went back to Harry's car.

When he came back the door was closed and he heard muffled violin sounds from behind it. When he opened the door, Sherlock stopped playing.

"So what are you studying?" John asked. "Chemistry. You?" "Medicine," John felt like Sherlock's eyes were drilling a hole through his skull. Speaking of skulls, Sherlock had one on the nightstand. John hoped it wasn't real. Sherlock noticed that John was looking at the skull and half smiled. "A friend of mine," he explained. "Oh," John said. He started unpacking his stuff. Sherlock started playing the violin again. They didn't speak again until it was time for dinner.

"I have some colleagues to sit with. You can join." Sherlock offered. John couldn't find Mike anywhere so he decided to give it a try. Around the table sat a boy named Greg, who insisted on calling him Lestrade, a curly-haired girl called Sally and a boy named Anderson.

"Hello Sherlock." Lestrade said. The other two said nothing. "Is Molly not here yet?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade shook his head. "So you're Sherlock's roommate?" Anderson asked John. "Well…yes…isn't that obvious?" "Nothing is obvious to Anderson." Sherlock interrupted. "Good luck. You probably won't survive the first semester. I'd go crazy if I had to put up with him 24/7." Anderson said. "Anderson, don't talk out loud, you'll lower the IQ of the whole university," Sherlock said. "Freak," Sally muttered. "Hello brother mine," Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Mycroft?" He asked without turning around. "Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to… check up on you." "I'm fine. Don't you have your own people to sit with?" Mycroft went away. About five minutes later a brown-haired girl sat down next to Lestrade. "Oh hello Molly," "Hi Sherlock," "Since you're in forensics, can you supply me with body parts?" Sherlock asked. John almost spat out his pizza. "Body parts?" "Yes. I tend to get bored from time to time…" "So he experiments on body parts. Like Frankenstein or something. " "Mind your own business, Anderson. Molly?" Molly looked puzzled. "Um… Okay, I guess." "Wait a minute! Body parts! You want to experiment on body parts? In our dorm?" John asked angrily. "Shhh," Sherlock said "Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Sherlock looked at him. In this light, his eyes were blue, not grey. John sighed. "Okay. But really clean it up." Sherlock smirked.

After dinner John unpacked the last bits of his stuff and looked at his schedule. His first class was anatomy. He glanced at Sherlock who was lying on his bed, listening to music. His eyes were closed. John noticed a tiny silver chain **(I can't remember the word, but it's like slim or something like it's not a big chain but a small chain) **around his neck. John took out his anatomy book and started looking through it. He didn't even get to page 50 before he'd fallen asleep.

**The big problem is I don't have a title yet and I don't have any ideas. If you have any ideas for the title, please tell me, you can message me or review **


	2. UPDATE

**hey to that one reader i have on here**

**sorry for not updating (school, writer's block, trainings...) **

**I've been thinking about this story a lot and I figured that this POV that I have now won't go (3rd person's POV is my weak spot) so i decided i'm going to rewrite the whole thing in John's POV (and some chapters in Sherlocks's POV), maybe change a few things and i came up with a new ending for it so yeah i'm going to try to rewrite the 1st chapter as soon as possible and i'll try to post it today (I make no promises though) so if you want to check that out i'm probably gonna title it Afraid to love you (not quite sure yet) and i'm going to try to finish it this summer because when school starts again i'll have no time -_-**

**okay that's mostly it, bye**

**Nina xx**


End file.
